1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to downhole tools used for pumping fluids in drill pipe, wherein the drill pipe does not usually provide a reliable pressure seal, and more particularly to a latch usable on coiled tubing and adapted for positively latching to a special drill pipe section with a pressure seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a regular need for pumping fluids downhole in drill pipe. Frequently, there is also a need for this to be carried out with a reliable pressure seal between the drill pipe and the tool used to pump the fluid. One example of such a need is when performing microfracs where pressure and fluid loss is unacceptable.
A problem with some prior art tools is that the tubing pressure tends to pump the tool out of the drill string. The present invention solves this problem by providing a pressure balanced downhole coiled tubing latch so that the tubing pressure does not force the latch upwardly.
More specifically, the downhole coiled tubing latch of the present invention solves the problem of the prior art by providing a stinger which positively latches with a matching latch housing run in as part of the drill pipe workstring. The downhole coiled tubing latch further provides a positive pressure seal between the stinger and latch housing.